A taphole is an opening through a wall of a furnace for allowing molten metal within the furnace to exit therefrom. A taphole is defined by a taphole sleeve, which is basically a nozzle formed of special refractory material. The furnace wall is typically comprised of an outer metal shell, the interior of which is lined with a refractory material. The taphole opening is defined by either a single elongated taphole sleeve, or by a plurality of axially aligned, shorter sleeves. A concentric wall of refractory bricks or blocks typically surrounds the taphole sleeve(s), and a refractory material, i.e., a filler material, such as mortar, a castable or a dry sintered material fill the void or space between the concentric wall and the taphole sleeve(s).
Molten metal, slag and other impurities that flow through the taphole sleeve(s) have abrasive properties and eventually wear away the bore of the taphole sleeve(s) until there is insufficient wall thickness to sustain the flow of metal without the metal burning through the sleeve(s) into the filler material. At this point, removal and replacement of the taphole sleeve(s) is required. At the present time, taphole sleeves are generally removed by a worker using a jackhammer to chisel away the filler material and sleeve. Because of energy costs, the furnace is normally not allowed to cool and removal of the taphole sleeve generally occurs while the furnace is still hot. In this respect, the inner portion of the furnace may still be at temperatures in excess of 2,000.degree. F., presenting a dangerous situation for a worker removing the taphole sleeve(s).
The present invention relates to a device for removing a taphole sleeve from within the furnace, which device does not require an individual in the vicinity of the taphole sleeve.